The prior art is replete with showerhead designs. Conventional showerheads are merely designed to provide a stream or spray of water to the user and are not designed to provide pleasant visual effects to the user during use. Some shower or bath fixtures (such as a vanity mirror mounted in a shower stall) may include a lamp or a light source that illuminates the shower or bath space. Such light fixtures, however, are either battery powered or connected to the household electrical circuit. Unfortunately, battery powered lights require periodic replacement of the batteries, and light fixtures that utilize the household power supply are difficult to install.